Destiny's Seeking
by Forgotten.Fairytale.Endings
Summary: Neji-Ten ONESHOT! ... Everything happens for a reason; or maybe it's just fate. Who knows?


_I'm standing in the bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here _

_By Now. _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

I believe everything happens for a reason. I am a prodigy and a ninja. I am a Gentle Fist user.

**I am Hyuga Neji.**

I think you cannot change who you or your parents are, but you can change your Destiny. And that is exactly what **she** did. To **my** Destiny.

She is my teammate. Along with Rock Lee, a mini Gai and my sensei, Gai. She is a skilled kunochi, although I would never admit it aloud. She very, VERY skilled in the weapon department. Her friends call her the Weapon Misstress. I get lost in her eyes sometimes, once again, I would never admit it. We spar against each other sometimes, to learn each others weaknesses and strengths.

We became great friends.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night. _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

I believe everything happens for a reason. I am a Kunochi. I love weapons a lot.

**I am Tenten.**

I understand and don't try to change myself, but I understand and agree you can change your Destiny. And that is exactly what **he** did. To **my** Destiny.

He is my teammate, along with my sensei, Gai and his mini Rock Lee. He is an amazing ninja. I would never confess it to him or anyone. One of his best jutsus is probably either the Byakugan or Rotation, but that's just my opinion. I love his light purple eyes, I could and do get lost in them sometimes. But how could I admit that to anyone? After training and sparring against one another we learned our strengths and weaknesses.

We became great friends.

_Take me somewhere new? _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I, I'm With You... _

_I'm with you... hmmm _

_I'm looking for a place _

_**Flash Back--**_

_Neji walked over to Tenten, who was currently sharping her trusty kunais. He lightly tapped on her shoulder. She turned and slightly (and unoticably) flinched to see the Byakugan Master._

_"Yes Neji?" Tenten asked shyly._

_"What's your favorite color?" He asked back. She shrugged._

_"Um...probably...purple. Purple is Angelic, Angelic is Pure, I like Purple!" She declared._

_"Oh ok. I was...just curious." And with that Neji went back to training. Tenten's chocolate eyes boring into his retreating figure. She sighed._

_"What's your favorite color Neji?" She asked herself quietly._

_**--End Flash Back**_

((Tenten's POV))

At first, when we met, we had disagreements and agreements, but who's team didn't? We learned each other's fighting styles are completely different. I trained with him at the Hyuga compound once too. That's where I met Hinata...

_**Flash Back--**_

_"-Pant- Do you -pant- want to rest?" Neji asked his teammate panting. He was only barely panting. He had barely used hi chakra, along with me._

_"-Pant- I'd like that. -Pant-" I replied. I couldn't help but smile. We sat on the dirt just sitting in silecnce for the most part. Until a girl with short midnight blue/purpleish hair walked down the hallway._

_"Hey Neji, who's that girl?" I wondered aloud. Neji tunred his head slightly._

_"That's my cousin Hinata-sama. The heiress to the Hyuga Clan," He explained. Hinata stopped moving when she saw me and Neji. I cmiled and waved, even though I didn't rally know her. She smiled and waved back unsurely._

_"Can I go and meet her?" I asked another question. He nodded, I stood up and dusted off the invisible dust that was on my pants and walked over to her. "Hi!"_

_"Um...h-hi? W-who are y-you?" Hinata stuttered shyly._

_"I'm Tenten, Neji's teammate. Nice to meet you Hinata!" Tenten smiled warmly._

_"Nice to m-meet you as w-well Tenten!" Her face brightened. I could feel Neji's eyes on my back, boring a hole through it._

_**--End Flash Back**_

((Neji's POV))

So that's the day she met Hinata at the Hyuga compound. We trained until nightfall which was four hours to be exact. We only stopped that once, I guess she regained her strength faster than expected.

_Searching for a face _

_Is anybody here _

_I know? _

_Cuz nothings going right_

_Cuz everything's a mess_

_And no-one likes to be alone_

_**--Flash Back**_

_((Neji'sPOV))_

_My team, except Gai, had a mission in the Mist Village. We were sent to get a scroll that was stolen by Missing Nins. We had just stepped foot into the forest when Tenten whispered my name. _

_I nodded and did quick handsigns and shouted, "Byakugan!" There were four Nins surrounding us._

_"How many are there Neji?" Lee asked, he was on guard that's for sure._

_"Only four, but they don't seem to have any headbands on," I explained. They nodded and studied the trees for a brief moment before getting out their weapons._

_"Come out! We know your there!" Tenten yelled to the trees. There were swift movements, and suddenly they appeared right in front of us, a few meters away from us that is._

_"Ah...smart ones eh? Let's have some fun," One nin stepped forward, most likely the leader._

_"Let's get the girl first..." Another added._

_"Yeah!" The rest chanted. Lee and I got closer to Tenten. _

_"Well if you're going for me, then you must know, I'm not going without a fight!" Tenten smirked. She quickly pulled out seven shurikens, posion on the tips of each. With a flick of her wrists the shurkien went flying. Two nins were hit either the leg, arm, or back. Two barely manged to dodge them. _

_"Alright punks, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" One nin hissed. The four shot forward, katanas at hand. We each pulled out two kunais and blocked their first attack._

_"That was very unyouthful!" Lee sighed. One bigger nin charged for Lee, the nin was about to punch him in the stomach, when he disappeared to behind him. Lee kicked the nin's legs, causin him to trip. When the nin got up, we pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into Lee's shoulder. Lee collasped, clutching his shoulder._

_"Not so powerful now are ya?" The missing nin laughed, as he kicked Lee's stomach._

_"AHH!" Lee coughed up blood and layed on the ground for a few minutes, before he stumbled back up into fighting postion. He raised him arm and motioned for the nin to come at him._

_Tenten lashed out her scrolls, "Twin Dragons no Jutsu!" She screamed as the jutsu had started. She leapt up into the air doing flips and gathering weapons that she summoned. She threw weapons at the two nins she was fighting. One had collapsed with three senbons, a katana, and four shurikens craved in his body. The other, had a kunai in his shoulder. He ripped it out carelessly._

_"Ouch! That must of hurt!" Tenten pretended to cringe. The missing kunochi lunged for her, her punched at her back, she landed on her knees and coughed up a little pool of blood. She turned her head and was delivered a kick straight in her well-toned face. She flew back a few feet. Her eyes half-lidded. She wiped away some blood from her lip and stood weakly. She pulled out her last kunai with a deadly posion soaked at the tip._

_"Still not dead? Why don't you give up?" The missing kunochi sounded annoyed._

_"Because unlike you, I'm on a mission, and I won't give up...ever!" Tenten replied stubbonly. She lunged for the missing nin and when she stood right in front of her, she whispered, "Bye." And shoved the poison kunai in the nin's chest, more specifc, the heart. We finished at the same time, with the same attack too._

_"Lee? Are you alright?" She called, walking over our other teammate. He nodded weakly and limpered over to me and handed me the scroll we were searching for._

_"Good work you guys!" Neji smiled a small smile._

_**--End Flash Back**_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new?_

((Normal POV))

"Come on Tenten!" A boy's voice called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez Neji! Have some patience!" Tenten smiled.

"Don't take too long, we have training! So hurry!" Neji smirked.

"Maybe this will shut you up..." Tenten leaned up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away and walked out the door. He hesitated. "Come on Neji! Hurry!" Tenten mimicked.

"Oh micking are we?" He smirked, as she tickled her sides. She was sawtting at his hands, but couldn't gather enough strength because she was laughing too hard. "Are you done?" He whispered in her ear.

"Y-y-yes! Hahahahaha!" He recoiled his hands to his sides. "Thank you Neji!" She sighed.

"You take too long!" He grumbled jokingly. He snatched her hand and pulled her with him. So, everyone who saw got the idea that they were holding hands, which Tenten and Neji like the feeling of.

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you yeah, yeah oh!_

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

"Yeah you two! Are you a couple now?" A girl with pink haired asked slyly.

"Um...well...uhh..." Tenten blushed 6 different shades of red.

"Maybe, what's it to you Sakura?" Neji smirked.

"OH! nothing just wondering, Neji tell Hinata I said hi. Thank you, bye!" Sakura waved.

"She's a weird one..." Tenten joked. Neji rasied an eyebrow.

"Isn't that why she's _your _friend?" Neji teased.

"Hey! She's your somewhat friend too!" Tenten giggled.

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are _

_But I...I'm with you... _

A few months later...

"Ok I'll make this quick, do you Tenten take Hyuga neji to be your husband?" Tsunade smiled.

"I-I...do..." Tenten replied.

"Do you Hyuga Neji take Tenten to be your wife?" Tsunade asked again.

"I do..." He smiled a small smile.

"Good! Now you can kiss the bride!" Tsunade cheered. Neji nodded and lifted up her veil and leaned forward...and kissed her! They could hear cheers and sobs in the room.

"GET A ROOM!" An obnoxious boy smirked, most likely Naruto or Kiba who shouted that.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I...I'm with you _

_I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I...I'm with you _

_I'm with you... _

**And that is how we changed each other's Destinys...**


End file.
